Any parent, if experienced in feeding a baby, wishes to let a baby hear an affectionate story in a sweet voice or wishes to sing a lullaby when the baby drinks from a bottle. Under the conditions of actual life, however, the parents feel that it is a very difficult thing to do so.
Accordingly, when a parent is concerned about household affairs or other things, there are some cases where the baby drinks from a bottle by itself.
Baby care is a hard task for husband and wife both contributing to the family income. There are many instances where a baby is left to the care of others when husbands and wives go to work. Consequently, the baby is kept separated from the parents for so many hours that a problem may arise in the educational and emotional development of the baby.
In other words, a baby who should be kept at parental elbow in the initial stage of his life is separated from the parents for so many hours almost every day that an unfavorable influence is exerted upon the baby. It forms a cause of juvenile problems arising in advanced western countries, as indicated in many studies.
Since the baby is unable to receive a proper education in the stage where learning ability is excellent, negative effect is produced on the development of potentiality.
The products heretofore developed to solve such a problem include a device manufactured to let a baby hear several simple melodies or a sounder used to let the baby hear music. Since it is certain that mother's affectionate voice is most important for baby who is unable to establish a distinction between things, it is particularly important that mother's voice is recorded to let her baby hear it.
In order to solve those problems mentioned above and to be a small help to the healthy growth of a baby, the present inventors came to think of contriving a device like the present invention. Since a baby is almost unable to distinguish between things with its eyes until the age of two but its sense of hearing is developed the present invention is devised to enable the baby to develop potentiality by giving an education through mother's affectionate voice while the baby drinks from a bottle.